Increasingly, laptop computers, tablet computers and smartphones are used to obtain and view news, to access multi-media content, to play games or to read books in electronic format. Often these devices are used while sitting on comfortable furniture or while relaxing in bed. Given the relative size of these devices, the need to access the touch screens associated with these devices, the use of headphones in conjunction with these devices and the desire to not disturb others, these devices are often placed in close physical proximity to the person viewing or reading the desired content. A location for placing the devices adjacent the user may not exist or may not provide a satisfactory viewing angle, and holding the devices for extended periods of time leads to fatigue. Support surfaces such as tables are large and cumbersome and restrict movement. In addition, the devices need a source of power for extended periods of use.